Lessons In Pleasure
by Kaitylin desu
Summary: Dawn has never been kissed, let alone anything else. Rated M for later content
1. Chapter 1

Lessons in Pleasure

Dawn walked home from school feeling quite miserable. Her day had been awful, starting with a breakfast yelling match with Buffy, and ending with her friends laughing at her because she'd never had a real kiss. Yes, all in all, it had been a terrible day. Now here she was walking home by herself in the dark, feeling utterly humiliated, and great, it was starting to rain. Dawn held her school bag over her head as she began to run. She didn't get very far before she hit something rather hard, which sent her flying into a puddle. It was the last straw, and Dawn burst into tears.

"You ok Niblet? I didn't see you there."

Dawn looked up into the concerned face of Spike. He squatted down in front of her and gently pushed her hair out of her face. Such a gentle touch after such a bad day was enough to make her cry harder. "Ok love, let's get you home."

Spike took her hands and pulled her up. He took his duster off and draped it around her shoulders. "Such a gentleman", Dawn said through her tears. Spike just smiled and put an arm around her to guide her home.

Dawn's tears had subsided by the time she and Spike reached her house. "Buffy's out, but you're welcome to come in…if you want".

Dawn looked down when she said this. Since Buffy had come back, things were different. Spike was obviously still in love with her, but he didn't come around as often. Dawn figured that he thought he didn't need to. When Buffy was dead, Spike pretty much lived with them. He'd sleep on the couch, often with Dawn by his side. He'd promised to protect Dawn, in every way, including from the pain Buffy's death caused. There had been many nights where Spike had held Dawn while she sobbed, stroked her hair, and kissed her head. She missed those nights. Dawn had always had a crush on Spike, but she knew nothing could ever come of it. Not while Spike was in love with her sister. "Yeah, why not? I think I've got some blood left here anyway."

Spike followed Dawn into the kitchen where she warmed a mug of blood for him and poured a glass of juice for herself. They sat in silence for a bit, just sipping their drinks. Dawn was the first to break the silence. "Sooo… I guess you're kinda curious about what happened, right? I mean, when you…bumped into me."

"I guess so. I'm more interested in why you were walking home alone in the dark?" Spike raised his eyebrow to add emphasis to his question.

"Oh, um, I was studying…at the library. I guess I just lost track of time. It happens you know, when you're really absorbed in…um, reading."

"Mmhmm….nice excuse. How about you try for a more convincing one next time."

Dawn sighed. "Fine. I was talking with my friends. Though now I kinda wish I'd just come straight home."

"And why's that, Platelet? Apart from the fact you know Buffy would kill you if she knew."

"Um…it doesn't really matter now. Just some stupid teenage thing."

"Right. Some stupid teenage thing that seriously upset you. What was it? You can tell me Dawn. I'm not gonna bite you."

"Well, dah. You couldn't bite me anyway. Chip, remember?"

Spike replied with a rather withering look.

"Look…it doesn't really matter what they said. I'd rather just forget it." Spike noticed that Dawn seemed to be very interested in her shoes.

"You don't have to tell me, Dawn, but you know, talking does help. Take it from the Big Bad. Even I talk about my problems sometimes."

Dawn snorted at his comment, but didn't look up. Spike watched in interest, and then amusement as Dawn's cheeks turned bright red. He couldn't think why she would be blushing like that. In the time he'd known her, he'd hardly ever seen her blush. She usually turned her embarrassment to anger, finding blame in the person embarrassing her. It was a good tactic, one he used himself.

"I've never been kissed."

Spike wasn't sure that she'd actually spoken, her voice was so quiet. Even with his vampire senses, he had to ask her what she'd said.

"Did I hear you right, love? You said you've never been kissed?"

Dawn didn't answer, just shook her head, still as bright as a tomato, still looking at her shoes.

She had expected a sarcastic remark, maybe an amused comment. What she hadn't expected was Spike to burst out laughing. When she heard the sound, she looked up, embarrassment replaced by anger. "Are you seriously laughing at me? What, you didn't think I felt bad enough, you thought you'd add to it?" Dawn was close to tears again. Ok, so Spike was still technically evil, but after what they'd been through together, she thought he'd have the decency to be subtle about his amusement. Instead he seemed positively delighted at her humiliation. Spike's laughter died instantly when he saw the look on her face. He felt strangely guilty at having upset his Niblet. It hadn't been his intention; in fact he'd meant the opposite. He'd meant to make her feel like it wasn't a big deal. But the tears in her eyes said that he hadn't succeeded.

"Oh, come on love. Don't cry. Look, it's not a big deal that you've never been kissed. You're still young. You've got plenty of time to be kissed, among other things."

"But it IS a big deal. I'm the ONLY girl in the WHOLE SCHOOL who hasn't been kissed!" Dawn sobbed harder, and Spike had to try to suppress a smile. Life was so much harder as a teenager, apparently. There was so much drama involved in everything. Spike pulled Dawn against his chest and started stroking her hair. Dawn's tears subsided almost immediately as her thoughts turned to Spike. He hadn't held her like this since Buffy had come back. She missed it, and it only made her tighten her hold on him, as she breathed in his scent of cigarettes, leather and something else indescribable that she associated only with Spike. It was his unique scent, and she loved it. Spike kept stroking her hair gently as she clung to him. When he was sure she wasn't going to start sobbing again, he gently kissed the top of her head, and pulled her off him. He looked down at her and smiled, please when she returned it, tears still glistening on her cheeks. "You don't have to worry about never being kissed. The time will come, Niblet, and whether good or bad, it'll be something you'll never forget. Don't let your friends make you feel bad about it. It'll happen when it'll happen. For now, just know that I take comfort in the fact that you're still innocent, a rosebud yet to bloom."

"Wow, cliché much?" Dawn replied with a slight giggle. Spike laughed quietly with her, happy that for now, she was content with her purity.


	2. Chapter 2

Lessons in Pleasure – Chapter 2

Dawn was sick. The doctor said it was the flu, but with the way she was feeling, surely she was dying. Buffy just rolled her eyes when she said as much.  
>"You're not dying! You're much too annoying to be dying. I'm fairly certain that it's a general rule that dying people are quiet, and not of the annoying. So clearly, you're not dying."<p>

Dawn knew she was joking. She knew her sister loved her, but sometimes she could be so clueless. Ok, so maybe she wasn't _dying_, but she still felt awful, and nobody seemed to care. Willow was too absorbed in her magic to notice, and Tara was too absorbed in Willow being absorbed in magic. Anya and Xander were absorbed in each other, and Giles had no clue. All Dawn wanted was for someone to fuss over her, feed her soup and comfort her. She wanted her mum. Tears came to Dawn's eyes as she thought of her mother. It wasn't fair that she'd been taken from them so early. Dawn wiped at her tears when she heard footsteps on the stairs. Great, Dawn thought. Probably Buffy, telling her she was going to patrol and that she was to behave herself. Like she could do anything while feeling this bad anyway. Dawn was interrupted from her reverie by two loud knocks on her door, followed by Buffy.

"Hey Dawnie. I have to go patrol. I know you don't feel well, so I asked Spike to come sit with you. Before you say anything, he's not here to babysit; he's here to make sure you don't die from being annoying."  
>Dawn ignored her sister's jibe. Spike was here? To look after her? Maybe someone did care! But then again, Buffy probably threatened to stake him unless he came over. Oh, who was she trying to kid. It didn't matter why he was here; he was here, end of story. Maybe her day was looking up.<p>

Buffy left the room, and Dawn could here muffled voices downstairs. She heard the front door close, then heavy footfalls on the stairs. Then he was there, in all his beautifully "evil" glory, leaning against the door frame with a half smile on his face. If the flu actually did kill her, at least she'd die happy, with his beautiful face on her mind.  
>"Heard you were poorly, Little Bit."<p>

"I think I'm dying, but Buffy says I'm too annoying, and that you can't die of the flu."

"Oh, plenty of people die of the flu,"

"I knew it‼"

"'Course, some are worse than others. I don't think you're gonna die, though. You smell much too alive. Shame, I'm pretty sure I can eat humans if they're dead. Well, freshly dead anyway, otherwise it's just gross."

"Um, Spike, that whole sentence was gross. And wherever else that train of thought is leading. Gross. All gross."

"Not sure if you've noticed Niblet, but I'm an evil, incapacitated vampire. I'll take what I can get."

"Spike, if I die and you eat me, I'm so totally coming back to haunt you."

Spike smiled fondly at Dawn, who replied in earnest. She missed this. Spike had started coming around again, but his visits were still few and far between. She secretly wished he would come back to live with them, but Buffy would never allow it. She'd only just become used to the fact that Spike was actually helpful where certain things were concerned. Like little sisters. Dawn smiled to herself as her thoughts led to Spike looking after her while Buffy had been…away. Spike noticed her smiling to herself, and he wondered what she was thinking. According to Buffy, Dawn had been quite miserable since she'd been sick. She looked quite happy now. Maybe not jumping on the bed and pulling on his arm, but happy all the same.

"Where's your head at, love?"

Dawn opened her mouth to answer, but her words were stolen by a violent coughing fit. It took Spike a moment to realise what was happening, but as soon as he did, he raced downstairs to get Dawn some water. She was still coughing when he returned, but he noticed she was also struggling to catch her breath. He watched as she started to panic – not enough air was reaching her lungs. Spike sat on the bed and pulled her against him. He knew she'd be fine; she just had to calm down and start breathing normally. He gently stroked her hair, while telling her she'd be ok. Her coughing subsided and her gasping ceased. Spike picked up the glass of water and held it to her lips. Dawn drank a little, before falling back against him, exhausted. For someone who had no way of generating his own body heat, Spike was surprisingly warm, Dawn thought. She snuggled closer, relishing in the warmth. Spike could feel Dawn's slight fever. It wasn't bad, but she was shivering. He held her closer to him and continued stroking her hair and whispering sweet nothings in her ear. It wasn't long before she was asleep. Spike moved Dawn so that she was lying down, and moved to get up. Dawn whimpered and reached out, searching for the warm body that had suddenly removed itself, leaving her cold. Spike sighed slightly and smiled, before getting back into bed with her.

Buffy found them several hours later. A sleeping Dawn was curled up against Spike, who was also sound asleep. The two of them looked so right like that. Tara had said that while Buffy had been away, Spike had looked after Dawn. Not just protected her, he'd looked after her. Tara said there'd been nights when Dawn's nightmares had her screaming, and only Spike could comfort her. Buffy had scoffed at this, not really believing it, but now she knew exactly what Tara had meant.

Dawn awoke to find herself curled up in Spike's arms. For a moment she thought Buffy must still be dead, until she realised she still had the flu. So Buffy was alive and Spike had his arms around her. So she was still feeling pretty gross, but other than that, life was apparently good.  
>Spike could feel someone curled against him, drawing imaginary circles on his chest. He couldn't remember bringing a woman home, so he must've been drinking. But then, why didn't his head hurt? There was definitely no hangover, so who was she? All these thoughts raced through Spike's mind before he opened his eyes. When he finally did, he was greeted with Dawn's smiling face. Spike remembered now. His Niblet was sick, Buffy was patrolling, so he'd looked after her. Ok, well that explained why he was in her bed, but it didn't explain why she was grinning at him. He knew she wasn't feeling better; he could still feel her fever radiating off her like a fire. Her face was as pale as his, yet she was obviously happy about something.<p>

"What's on your mind, love?" Dawn's smile widened as she answered.

"You stayed."

"Well, yeah. Couldn't leave and have you dying on me. Like I said, freshly dead tastes almost as good as alive. Had to make sure I was here when you carked it," Spike was smiling now too. Dawn just rolled her eyes and snuggled up against his chest. Spike wrapped his arms around her and laid back against her pillows. He had no idea why she needed so many – she only had one head, and most of the time it lay flat against the mattress when she slept. The more he thought about it, the odder it seemed, until finally he voiced his question.

"Dawn, why do you have so many pillows?"

"Huh?" Dawn just looked at him. What a weird question, she thought. But she couldn't help but answer truthfully.

"They make me feel safe. Like there's someone else in the bed. I can snuggle them and pretend they're yo…uh, someone else. My bed feels too big when it's just me in it."

Spike didn't seem to pick up on her almost-mistake. "Dawn, you have a single bed. The two of us hardly fit now. How can it be too big?"

"It just is. It never used to be, but after Buffy… well, I would always sleep with you or the Buffybot. So now it just seems too big. Hence the pillows."

Dawn was blushing now. She'd never admitted to anyone that she'd slept with the Buffybot some nights. But Spike just smiled sadly and gently kissed the top of her head.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about the Bot, pet. Had I been in your position, I'd have done the same thing. Hell, I DID do the same thing. Well, not with the Bot, but with you. That's why I stayed with you most nights."

Now it was Spike's turn to look embarrassed. But Dawn didn't smile like he had. In fact, her expression went in the opposite direction. She looked hurt. She _was_hurt. She'd thought all along that Spike had been comforting her, yet it was the other way around. Spike didn't want her. He'd never wanted her. He'd only ever wanted Buffy. He would only ever want Buffy. Tears of anger and betrayal sprung to Dawn's eyes and she wiped them away hurriedly. Spike watched her in utter confusion. What had happened? She'd been grinning a minute ago, and now she was crying. Had it been something he'd said? He didn't know.

"I think I need to rest some more. Could you leave, please? The others are downstairs if you want company," Dawn didn't look at him as she said this.  
>Spike sat for a minute, staring at her, trying to figure out what went wrong. She was already lying on her side, facing away from him. Not a single word was said as Spike stood, grabbed his boots and his duster and went downstairs. It didn't escape his notice that Dawn was sobbing as he left.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Lessons in Pleasure – Chapter 3

It had been two weeks since Spike had last seen Dawn. He still had no idea what had happened that day. They'd been getting along so well, and then… nothing. Spike had been over to the Summers' residence several times since that day, but was always greeted with the same response. "Yes, Dawn's still mad. No, she doesn't want to see you. No, we don't know why she's upset."

At first Spike was surprised that they still let him drop by, what with him having upset Dawn. Everybody knew something had happened between the two of them to upset Dawn, but Spike didn't know what had happened, and Dawn hadn't spoken of it to anyone.

After two weeks, Spike was sick of everything. He missed Dawn. So he ignored everyone telling him to leave her alone and went upstairs. The truth was, everyone was kind of sick of Dawn's tantrum, so when Spike decided to talk to her, no-one tried very hard to stop him.  
>Spike knocked gently on Dawn's door. When he got no answer, he knocked harder. Still no answer.<p>

"Dawn? It's me. I know you're still angry with me, so I came to talk. Maybe you could let me in on _why_ you're angry with me. Dawn? You there, pet?"  
>Still no answer, so Spike opened the door, poked his head in, and was greeted by an empty room. No Dawn. But a strikingly obvious open window. Bloody hell.<p>

Spike went thundering downstairs, a scowl firmly situated on his face.

"Dawn's gone," Spike answered everyone's unasked questions as he stormed out the door.

When he got to the street, he stopped and took a deep breath, searching for Dawn's unique scent. He caught a slight whiff, wafting with the breeze. He started towards town, knowing without a doubt where she was headed – the Bronze. It was the only club in Sunnydale that allowed underage students in, making it the most popular place in town.

Spike growled as he entered – Dawn's scent had merged with all the others in the club. Now it was up to his eyes to search her out. He did a lap of the dance floor, the bar, he even asked a couple of girls if she was in the bathroom, but he got nothing. No Dawn anywhere. Spike growled once again and headed to the bar for a drink. He sat watching the crowd for any sign of Dawn, yet still no luck. However, the large group of horny male teenagers caught his eye. There was only one reason that a group of sweaty teenage boys would be crowding together like that – there was a girl dancing in the middle of them.

Spike made his way towards the crowd, hoping against hope that it wasn't Dawn dancing in the middle. He pushed his way to the centre and his knees weakened at the sight he was greeted with. So much for hope. Dawn, wearing clothes that most definitely weren't hers and that didn't cover much, was practically making love to herself in the middle of the dance floor. Spike's jaw dropped, and he watched in disbelief as Dawn slid her hands down over her body, and back up again. His eyes followed her movements, as she swayed in time to the beat. One of the many boys watching broke free of the gaggle and sidled up to Dawn, wrapping his arms around her body. Spike was about to rip the boy's throat out, chip be damned, when Dawn made her move. She ran a hand slowly down his body, then shoved him back at the crowd.

"I dance alone," was all she said.

Through his anger, Spike couldn't help but smile proudly at his Niblet. Buffy may think she's weak, and in need of protection, but Spike knew she was strong. Maybe not superhero strong, but wilfully strong. She knew exactly what she wanted and she knew how to handle those that stood in her way.

When a second guy moved up alongside Dawn, Spike remembered his anger. A red haze drifted in front of his eyes, and he realised why he was in the Bronze, watching Dawn dance. With a deadly look on his face, he pushed through the mob of aroused teenagers, until he was standing in front of Dawn. Dawn opened her eyes, ready to push away the guy standing in front of her (I mean, really, can't a girl go to a club and dance without being groped?), when she realised who it was. She actually gasped at the look on his face – it took her back to the days when Angelus reigned over Sunnydale. The look on his face both chilled her blood and warmed her in strange places; just like it used to four years ago. She'd been too young to recognise that feeling the first time, but she now knew it to be a combination of fear and arousal.  
>Forgetting momentarily that Spike was chipped; Dawn thought he might bite her. The look in his eyes was a mixture of fury and hunger, all of which was aimed at her. A shiver forced its way down her spine and she involuntarily took a step backwards – a step which Spike followed, that look still glued on his face. Dawn was surprised his face hadn't gone all bumpy yet. He must have extreme self control, she thought, just as his eyes flashed yellow. Another shiver and another wave of warmth, and his face changed. It was at that point that Dawn realised that vampires have an excellent sense of smell. Suddenly the look on Spike's (now vamp) face made sense, and she blushed a deep shade of crimson. She remembered that Spike used to look at Buffy like that, when she'd been with Riley. Oh boy, she was in trouble, and she wasn't sure that she didn't love it. No guy had ever looked at her with the fierce passion showing openly on Spike's face. The attention he was giving her was more than he'd shown her in months. With that thought, Dawn's heart sank to the pit of her stomach. That's right, she thought, he's here to get me because the Scoobies obviously noticed that I snuck out. He's not here to show me the "good" kind of attention.<p>

While her inner monologue was going on, Spike had reigned in his emotions, taking control again. He couldn't believe he'd lost it like that. He'd even allowed his vamp face to make an appearance. When he'd first seen Dawn, he'd been furious. He'd made his way over to her, intent on dragging her out of the Bronze and then giving her a tongue lashing. Somewhere between the bar and where he was now standing, directly in front of Dawn, the definition of "tongue lashing" had changed somewhat. Maybe it was when he'd been close enough to smell her. Fear was evident. She was scared of him, and that always turned him on, regardless of who it was and why they were scared. It was when he'd sensed that undercurrent of arousal wafting from her like a warm summer breeze – that was when he'd forgotten himself. For a wonderful moment, he'd been a true vampire again, with no worries of a chip or a slayer. He'd been a deadly predator, stalking his innocent prey. But the look she now wore on her face brought him back to cold, hard reality. For some reason she looked hurt, and disappointed. Oh God, he'd done it again. He'd upset her. How did he manage to do that all the time? Dawn turned and ran out of the Bronze with Spike close behind her. She ran for a few blocks, before coming to a halt. She stopped so suddenly that Spike almost ran into her.

"Spike, what the HELL are you doing here?"

Spike watched as tears melted Dawn's mascara. Why was she crying? What did he do? He stared at her for a few moments before realising she was still waiting for an answer. Why was he here? Oh, that's right.  
>"What the hell am I doing here? Chasing after you, looking to drag your sorry arse back home! You know what this town is like – why would you sneak out? And in that! What the hell is that? Do you honestly call them clothes? 'Cos they don't clothe much. You look like vamp bait!"<p>

Dawn watched him rant in silent fury. Who was he to lecture her like a child? Why was it so hard for them to treat like an adult? Or at least a 16 year old. Buffy was 16 when she was out "Bronzing" and killing bad guys. Dawn realised she was crying, and not silently, either. Sobs were wracking her body. She didn't understand why she was crying so hard. She was angry, she was hurt, but not so much as to be sobbing. It wasn't until Spike wrapped his arms around her and drew her in close that she understood why she was so upset. She loved Spike, she always had, but now she realised she was _in love_ with him. When he'd looked at her in that way, she'd thought something would happen. Something good. Something none of her friends had done. She remembered when her friends had teased her for never having kissed a guy. She still hadn't kissed anyone, but for a moment she'd thought that Spike would be her first. How could she be so stupid? Spike loved Buffy. He would always love Buffy. Dawn was, and always would be Buffy's little sister in the eyes of Spike. She buried her face in Spike's duster and cried a little bit harder.

Spike hadn't noticed the tears at first – he'd been too infuriated. He was angry with Dawn and he was angry with himself. He knew nothing could happen between the two of them. For starters, she was only 16, and secondly, she was the Slayer's sister. He knew things were ok between him and Buffy now, but when it came down to it, he was a vampire, and she was a Slayer. She'd sacrificed herself for the love of her sister. She'd killed the love of her life to save the world. Sure, the big Poof had come back, but that wasn't the point. If she could kill herself and her "soul mate" then it didn't look too good for him.

Dawn's loud sobs broke him of his reverie. God, he hadn't meant to make her cry. At seeing the tears running down her face, Spike's anger melted away. He pulled Dawn towards him and wrapped his arms around her. For some reason, it only made her cry harder.

Dawn sobbed into Spike's duster as he stroked her hair. Finally he couldn't stand it anymore. He didn't like it when she cried – even less when he was the cause. He didn't care about the arguments they'd had. He was just glad she was safe.

"I'm sorry Niblet," he said, and kissed the top of her head.

Dawn didn't reply, she just hugged him harder. If he'd been alive, he would've been struggling for breath. Spike kissed her head again.

"Let's get you home, love."

"Where the HELL have you been? We've been worried sick here. What made you think you could sneak out and we wouldn't notice? Do you have any idea what kinds of things are out there? God, you drive me insane!"

Buffy's rant was like a tsunami hitting them as they walked in the door. Dawn didn't say a thing, but it didn't escape her notice that Spike's arm never left her waist. It was like an anchor, keeping her steady as the deluge from Buffy continued. When it finally over, Dawn turned and headed for bed, but not before giving Spike a quick, tight squeeze. So Buffy might be furious with her; it didn't matter because things with Spike were good again and that meant everything at the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Things were back to normal again. Spike came over more often, and nobody mentioned what had happened between them, for fear of the dreaded cry of "Get out, get out, GET OUT!"

The only change was in Dawn. She was mostly the same as she had always been, but lately she'd done things differently. Her makeup was more noticeable, her hair was perfectly coiffed. Overnight, she had changed from a gangly teenager to a very attractive young woman. No-one noticed the change more than Spike. To everyone else she was just growing up, maturing, going through what they'd all gone through; but to Spike, she was becoming a dangerously beautiful creature, capable of inflicting painful heartbreak that not even Chuck Norris could endure. Already she was killing him, strutting around in short skirts, her hair done in strange intricate-looking designs that he could never have done for Drusilla, bless her black heart. He'd always love her, but he had to move on. Every fibre of his immortal being was telling him to move on. Certain parts of his being had already chosen someone. But he couldn't be with Dawn. It was wrong, on so many levels. Even as the Big Bad, he'd never stooped so low. Sure, he'd killed children, even young girls of Dawn's age, but never had he... No, that was getting into Angelus territory, and that was a place he had vowed never to go. Not after what Angelus had done to Drusilla. He could never do that, never forgive that. So it appeared he was destined to live out his days wanting what he could never have. It was too bad really; they'd be such a perfect match. It was at that point that Spike decided to switch the TV on and switch his brain off.

Dawn was sitting on her bed, thinking of that night at the Bronze. The way Spike had looked at her had awakened a monster inside her. This monster had tasted blood, and wouldn't calm until it had been sated. That "good, down low tickle" just wouldn't go away, but she tried very hard to stop it. Thinking of the way she'd felt that night, the way he'd looked at her, she could feel herself getting flushed, her skin prickling. As she thought of him, her hand found it's way up her skirt. She pressed it against herself, trying to calm the tingling, only to find it was getting stronger. She started to move her hand, finally finding relief, if only a tiny amount. She pressed harder and moved faster, feeling an incredible pressure building slowly, too slowly. She rubbed her hand faster, pressing only her fingers to her core, faster and faster, the pressure building, building, building until...BAM! Her inner walls clenched hard as her orgasm hit her, making her shudder convulsively.

Dawn fell back against her pillows, breathing hard, her cheeks flushed with a rosy pink hue. She laid there in post orgasmic bliss until she heard the kitchen door open and shut, and a voice called out to her.

"Dawnie, you home?". Spike placed a leather bound notebook on the kitchen bench, along with his duster, and took a seat at one of the stools.

Dawn came down, still looking flushed, but beautiful, and skipped into the kitchen.

"Hey there Niblet. How was your day?"

"It's not over yet. It just got dark," Dawn replied with a wink.

"Hey, do you want some hot chocolate? I was gonna make some anyway," she got in before Spike could react to her suggestive wink.

"Only if you've got some of those little marshmallows."

Dawn busied herself making hot chocolate, trying to get her mind off what she'd been doing. She realised that it was having the opposite effect, as she noticed Spike surreptitiously sniff the air. Just that simple act made her panties moist. Spike knew what she'd been doing, and just the thought of that seemed so naughty and forbidden. If she kept up this train of thought then she'd have to go and change. Thank God the hot chocolate was ready.

"Here you go!" Dawn sang, as she plopped a mug down in front of Spike.

"How about a little finesse, love," Spike replied as he sucked some spilled hot chocolate from his fingers.

Yep, she definitely had to change now.

Spike glanced up, his fingers still near his mouth, to see Dawn staring at him with a look that could only be described as hunger, in her eyes. If he'd known what was about to happen, he still wouldn't have been prepared.

Dawn flung herself around the kitchen counter and lunged at Spike. Their lips connected quite violently, and Spike had to grab ahold of Dawn to stop himself from falling off the stool. Dawn seemed to take this as a sign of passion, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. In all of her assumed confidence, Dawn had no idea what to do. Once their lips had connected, she'd used up all her kissing knowledge. Spike seemed to understand this, as he took over, moving his lips gently against hers. Dawn followed his lead and slowly opened her mouth, allowing Spike's tongue to slip in and caress her own. She moaned softly at the intense feeling, something she'd never before experienced. She felt she could almost cry with all the intense emotions flowing freely through her. She couldn't believe that she was kissing Spike.

He was kissing Dawn. It was too good to be true. Surely he would wake up any minute now. But no, that was definitely Dawn's tongue sliding against his. Those were Dawn's lips pressed against his own. No dream could be this realistic. Spike was pulled from his thoughts by a wandering hand. He grabbed Dawn's hand and gently pulled away from her.

"Sorry love. I don't think we're quite ready for that yet."

Dawn pouted, but her eyes were smiling. "I just wanted to...explore a bit. I've never done this before, you know."

"I do know, Niblet, which is why I think we should go slow."

Dawn's pout grew deeper. "I want to try things though! I'm ready. I can handle it!"

"I can't love. I'm a vampire, and as much as I care for you, right now all I'd really like to do is throw you against the wall, rip off your panties with my teeth and drain you while I rip you apart from the inside out!"

Dawn shivered, but Spike could tell from her scent that it wasn't from fear. He could feel his pants tightening as her scent grew thicker. He knew he had to get out of there, or he really would get violent with her. He kissed her briefly, grabbed his duster and left. It was only then that Dawn noticed the notebook sitting on the bench, forgotten in Spike's hurry to leave. She picked it up and opened it. On the first page in a beautiful old fashioned hand was written simply "For Dawn. Love Spike"

Dawn grabbed a pen and headed up to her room to start the first entry in her new diary.


End file.
